Pool Party
}}Pool Party is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a summer setting, each champion is equipped with summertime clothing. The Pool Party is also a semi-seasonal event to commemorate summer time. The event usually includes new champion skins and slight changes to the Summoner's Rift. Lore "Somebody pees in the pool. That's a time secret. You can have that one."| }} ;Lifeguards * * ;Pool Partiers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * History Academy Adventures What does a day in the life of Academy Ahri, Darius, Ekko, and Vlad look like? Wonder no longer! We collaborated with Gutter Rat, a wickedly talented community creator, to bring the students’ school shenanigans to life.Community Collab Comics Collection ARAM-ARAMA: The Roadtrip Trivia General= * ARAM-ARAMA: The Roadtrip comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. * From June 15 to June 21, 2015, the event Team Up & Pool Party took place. It rewarded all players with bonus , sales, icons, and other things. * The following champions have appeared in official Pool Party art, but have yet to receive a Pool Party skin: ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . *** was teased during Pool Party 2013 (Her head can be barely seen next to in ' artwork, and the corresponding login screen at the time was drawn from her first-person view). ** also makes an appearance where he can be seen on the diving boards in the Pool Party Renekton splash artwork. |-| Skins= Caitlyn PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Caitlyn, Gangplank and Zoe Draven PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Draven, Lulu, Mundo, Rek'Sai and Zac Fiora PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Graves PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Graves Lee Sin PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Lee Sin Leona PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Leona Miss Fortune PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Miss Fortune Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Renekton Taric PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Taric Ziggs PoolPartySkin.jpg|Pool Party Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party 2018 - Login Screen| Guitar Playthrough for Pool Party 2018 LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Sounds - Pool party Rek'Sai - Beat| Pool Party 2013 Jam Session |-|Videos= ;Related Videos It’s time to Pool Party!| VFX Folio Pool Party Caitlyn| VFX Folio Pool Party Gangplank| VFX Folio Pool Party Zoe| |-|Gallery= Pool Party Promo 1.png|2014 Pool Party Promo Pool Party Promo 2.png|2015 Pool Party Promo Pool Party Skins Splash concept.jpg|2015 Pool Party Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Brambleback 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Red Barmbleback Sentinel 2018 PoolParty.jpg|2018 Pool Party Blue Sentinel Summoners Rift PoolParty2018 concept 01.png|2018 Pool Party Summoners Rift Concept Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 01.jpg|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Pool Party 2018 Splash concept 02.gif|Pool Party 2018 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 Super Zac Ball Thunderdome 2018.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Super Zac Ball Poop Party Statue Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Poop Party Statue Model 02.jpg|Pool Party Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Caitlyn PoolParty concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Caitlyn Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Dr. Mundo PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Mundo Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Fiora PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Fiora PoolParty Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Fiora PoolParty Model 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 02.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Fiora PoolParty Splash Concept 03.jpg|Pool Party Fiora Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Gangplank PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Gangplank Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Graves PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Graves Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Leona PoolParty Concept 01.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Leona PoolParty Concept 02.png|Pool Party Leona Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Lulu PoolParty Chroma concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Lulu Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune PoolParty Model 01.png|Pool Party Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon Renekton PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Renekton Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Reksai PoolParty concept.jpg|Pool Party Rek Sai Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Taric PoolParty Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Taric PoolParty Splash Concept 02.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Taric PoolParty Splash Concept 03.jpg|Pool Party Taric Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Zac PoolParty Model 01.png|Pool Party Zac Model Ziggs PoolParty Promo.png|Pool Party Ziggs Promo Zoe PoolParty Concept 01.jpg|Pool Party Zoe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Zoe PoolParty Concept 02.jpg|Pool Party Zoe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Zoe PoolParty Concept 03.jpg|Pool Party Zoe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Zoe PoolParty Model 01.png|Pool Party Zoe Model |-| Summoner Icons= Pool Party Zac profileicon.png| Crabby Crab profileicon.png|Crabby Crab Come At Me Crab profileicon.png|Come at me Crab Cool Crab profileicon.png|Cool Crab Lifesaver profileicon.png|Lifesaver Rubber Ducky profileicon.png|Rubber Ducky Shock and Shower profileicon.png|Shock and Shower Pool Party Caitlyn profileicon.png|Pool Party Caitlyn Pool Party Gangplank profileicon.png|Pool Party Gangplank Pool Party Zoe profileicon.png|Pool Party Zoe Pengu (Ruby) profileicon.png|Pengu (Ruby) Iced Pengu profileicon.png|Iced Pengu Tasty Beverage profileicon.png|Tasty Beverage |-|Ward Skins= His Royal Crabness Ward.png|His Royal Crabness Surfin' Pengu Ward.png|Surfin' Pengu Wipeout Pengu Ward.png|Wipeout Pengu Hang Loose Pengu Ward.png|Hang Loose Pengu |-|Emotes= Pool Party 2018 Emote.png|Pool Party 2018 Snoozy Poro Emote.png|Snoozy Poro Pool Party Pengu Emote.png|Pool Party Pengu Shell Shocked Emoted.png|Shell Shocked de:Poolparty (Skinreihe) Category:Seasonal events Category:Events Category:Draven Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Fiora Category:Graves Category:Lee Sin Category:Leona Category:Lulu Category:Miss Fortune Category:Renekton Category:Rek'Sai Category:Singed Category:Taric Category:Zac Category:Ziggs Category:Zoe Category:Alternate Universe Category:Gangplank Category:Caitlyn Category:Pool Party